Barrow Defense Authority
Acting as the military command for Barrow, the BDA originated as a small fleet of retrofitted freighters and cargo transports repurposed for a potential war of succession. While its overall practice has changed, many of the ships and vehicles still hold onto their once agrarian and transport roots in appearance. Tactics and Philosophy Drastically underpowered and small in numbers compared to most if not all other active militant groups in the known galaxy the BDA maintains a isolationist, as isolationist as possible, philosophy. With no intentions of military expansion and still a member of the UEG the BDA usurps the former role of the CMA on a smaller but dramatically more localized form. Its contingency plans for in the case of war or conflict is to lure enemies within tightly defended and well known areas close to home risking taking greater damage for the advantage of the home field. These gorilla tactics allow the BDA to perform its function of protecting Barrow as efficiently as possible. The lack of ability to secure the Eta 7 Sigma system from any realistic invasion force has greatly contributed to the military mindset of the Barrow government and the expedited focus on building up naval assets. History Human-Covenant War Initially the Barrow Defense Authority was the remains of the Barrow CMA division when the UNSC usurped such organizations during the Human-Covenant War. Since this actually meant the degradation of colonial defenses Barrow created the BDA as a militia force for the colony in case of Covenant invasion. Originally the vessels under the banner of the Barrow Defense Authority were merely haphazardly armed freight and cargo transports repurposed as a colonial guard fleet. Post War Following the end of the Human-Covenant War, Barrow had long been producing its own warships capable of defending the Barrow home system. Numbering thirty four capable warships in the home fleet with smaller transport craft outfitted with light weapons as expeditionary scouting forces Barrow was able to fend off small scale attacks against similarly advanced enemies. By 2558 the BDA had ten million personnel within its ranks. Branches BDASC-Barrow Defense Authority Space Command Starships Cyclops-class Missile Frigate The Cyclops-class frigate employed and manufactured by the BDA is 350m long and acts as a missile frigate. While equipped with rail gun point defense cannons the vessels does not feature a primary MAC. As the cheapest vessel within the BDA its also the most abundant and forms the backbone of the BDASC which fields twenty Cyclops-class Frigates. Siren-class Destroyer Equipped with two light magnetic accelerator cannons the Siren-class Destroyer at 550m long is the small yet deadly agent within the BDASC. By 2558 the BDA had bolstered its space command's fleets with a total of eight Siren-class Destroyers. Minotaur-class Cruiser Filling the role of the dedicated cruiser and doubling as the typical warships to command units of ships the Minotaur-class Battlecruiser at 1,200m long is packed to the prim with heavy armaments. As of 2558 the BDA wields four Minotaur-class Battlecruisers. Sphinx-class Carrier Based largely around a hollowed out and refortified skeleton of a Minotaur the Sphinx is the Hauler of the BDASC delivering fighter support to the battlefield. At 1,200m long it mirrors the Minotaur in length but differs greatly in firepower and tonnage due to being largely stripped down to support a greater carrying capacity. The BDA sports two Sphinx-class Carriers as of 2558 with a third under construction. BDASC Starfighters Corps The type-3 Hound Multirole Strike Fighter is the go-to space fighter for the BDA. It is equipped with dual gauss cannons for long range asset denial, a rear turret, and a powerful front facing swivel turret. The Hound assists in keeping enemies away from areas of interest and defending larger starships. Ranger Heavy Multirole Strike fighters are an armored hell bringer typically used in atmosphere but also useful in space engagements. Equipped with two double shot rail gun mounts for four concussive shots at a time, two missile pod silos, a nose mounted rotary heavy turret, and two underside 50mm heavy cannons. Ranger fighters are designed for offensive engagements against enemy held locations. With a two-man-crew the Daedalus is the BDA's dedicated space and atmospheric bomber. Capable of remaining in air for long periods of time constant rotations allow for a minimum number of Daedalus' to patrol and secure Barrow's skies and upper orbit by doubling as gunships capable of sustaining the two-man crew for long patrol times. '''Grizzly Freight/Troop Transport Ship: '''Alongside common vehicles inherited from the UNSC/UEG the Barrow Defense Authority did begin production of unique vehicles of its own. With the notion of home defense over invasion tactics the BDA drafted the Grizzly. A heavy troop carrier which can carry nearly three times as many troops and supplies as a standard pelican. '''Fox Light Multirole Strike Craft: '''Capable of exoatmospheric operations the Fox is a multi-role light interdiction air vehicle capable of high speed low altitude flight. Its superior handling makes it ideal for urban environments while in open space it is often outpaced by enemy craft. The Fox does however deliver superior firepower, speed, and maintains the agility of the UNSC Hornet making it a superior craft given the similar roles. BDASC Planetary Shield and Deterrent Network The BDASC Also contributes to general colonial defense through high altitude Railgun and MAC stations scattered around the globe on the peaks of Barrow's renowned ranges. The extensive array makes up an expansive network of weapons and listening sites which coordinate with thousands of satellites to ensure the colonies greatest chance of victory given an enemy is able to breach through the BDASC's fleets. Shipboard Weapon Systems *mpp=Missile Per Pod *P.D.G.=Point Defense Gun *A.C.=Auto Cannon BDAGC - Barrow Defense Authority Guards Corps Colonial Guard The Colonial Guard of the BDA acts as the garrisoned troops of Barrow and its minor installations off-world. More numerous the Colonial guard uses more standardized equipment and acts as the thick internal defense and police force for Barrow and the Eta 7 Sigma system. Expeditionary Guard Expeditionary Guard soldiers are stationed aboard ships and therefore subject to long range missions far from Barrow or controlled off-world sites. Commonly referred to as the tip of the spear. While less numerous the Expeditionary guard is equipped with more advanced equipment and acts as the offensive agent of the Guard. BDAN - Barrow Defense Authority Navy Surface to Orbit Defense (SOD) Barrow's isolationist, militaristic, and highly defensive nature has resurged a demand for a wet naval force. SOD is a sub-division of the BDA's wet navy which takes up about 75% of the wet navy's personnel and upwards of 80% of its funding. Its mission includes supporting orbital defensive operations alongside the BDASC however from naval platforms in the planets oceans. SOD has 50 OSMACS (Off-shore MAC Stations) as part of its deterrence network and several hundred off-shore missile battery stations scattered around the globe. OSMACS require anchoring to the sea-floor while smaller grade MAC's and Railgun systems are deployed on naval ships along with extensive missile batteries. Colonial Surface Defense (CSD) The second division within the BDAN is the CSD, which takes on the traditional roles of a wet navy for the colony. Similarly to Barrows militarized policing force its merchant naval vessels are also outfitted for combat and its crew trained for maritime light warfare. The CSD doubles as Barrow's merchant naval force as well as a naval war-time asset. Space Influence The BDA projects the defensive capabilities of Barrow primarily within the Barrow home system of Eta 7 Sigma. With two full fleets occupying the system, Barrow Fleet and Eta 7 Sigma Fleet respectively. Barrow Home Fleet * Sphinx-Class Carrier (x2) * Minotaur-Class Battlecruiser (x3) * Siren-Class Destroyer (x4) * Cyclops-Class Missile Frigate (x9) Eta 7 Sigma Fleet * Minotaur-Class Battlecruiser (x1) * Siren-Class Destroyer (x3) * Cyclops-Class Missile Frigate (x6) In addition to the Home and System fleets patrol groups exist beyond Eta 7 Sigma as a means of early detection beyond. Out-Group One * Siren-Class Destroyer (x1) * Cyclops-Class Missile Frigate (x1) Out-Group Two * Cyclops-Class Missile Frigate (x2) Out-Group Three * Cyclops-Class Missile Frigate (x2) Category:Barrow Category:Military organizations